


In Your Face©️

by Eliska_Oakheart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Betaed, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Kissing, Latin Kink, Latino Character, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Modern Era, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Office Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Prostate Massage, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Some Plot, Stockings, titleception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliska_Oakheart/pseuds/Eliska_Oakheart
Summary: After a stressful week at the office, Kingston and Rosita need to blow off some steam...
Kudos: 8
Collections: That Writing Place Fic Drop





	In Your Face©️

It had been a tough year for In Your Face©️ Marketing. The downturn this quarter meant people were buying less and finding customers for their small business was getting harder and harder. They had been forced to rebrand themselves as an "agile" company, on the go and willing to go the extra mile for their well-paying customers.

Kingston Dunne sat behind his rosewood desk, nursing a finger of single malt scotch. His broad shoulders slumped forward as he poured through sales figures. Alternating with picking up papers, his other hand ran absentmindedly through his combed-up brown hair. _Gonna have to make some changes, these figures are atrocious._ "Rosy, come in here!" he called out the open door.

Enter Rosita Rivera, his curvaceous latin director of operations. The best thing Kingston had ever done was hire Rosy. Her whip-snap discipline for keeping employees working and eye for talent were second only to his. _Not to mention her... other talents...._ His thoughts drifted for a moment as he watched her enter, hips swaying to and fro in **just** the manner he liked so much. He shook off memories of the days before and pulled himself back to the present. "Rosy, who's in charge of this account? The one for the millennials? These sales figures are terrible."

Rosy consulted the tablet she always carried with her, it was practically part of her at this point -- the underlings even whispered furtively that she, 'must be a robot because she never put it down to charge'. "That would be the intern, Suzanne Winters. This is her third account, I already pulled her off the other two -- her ads just weren't driving sales for those demographics." _She's certainly driving me bonkers though_ , Rosy thought. _Mmmm, those lips, they'd look so good around my clit._

Kingston glanced at her as she finished speaking and caught her eyes glazing over. "Rosy? You've got that look again," he said with a devilish smile. "Suzanne, huh? I haven't met her, have I?" He enjoyed learning more about Rosita's preferences, it kept their.... activities.... novel.

Rosita shook herself, a twinge of pink rising up from the top of her high-collared blouse. "Sorry, King, I got.... distracted. But yes, she goes by Suzy and she's definitely the one on top of that account." _On top...._ Her eyes drifted again as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, her crotch dampening beneath her sheer black hose.

"Well, I can see you're in a mood m'dear. What say we move our afternoon meeting up and we can discuss things more then?" He placed a hand on her generous behind as he spoke.

"Yes sir. Let me get the door." He nodded while she moved to close and lock the door. Kingston pressed the recently installed button underneath his desk to close the drapes. He leaned back with his arms behind his head and a smile on his face, watching as the curtains surrounding the glass walls of his office descended....

Rosita strode back to King and sat on the desk facing him, crossing her long legs over one another. "How can I serve you Master?" she purred, rubbing her hands down her sides. As she spoke, she slipped off her onyx colored heels, uncovering her small feet clad in the same black silk emerging from beneath her pencil skirt.

"We'll start with the feet today Rosita," Kingston murmured, hands still crossed behind his head. _A woman of many talents indeed_. A sharp hiss of air escaped him as her toes moved forward and began rubbing up and down his thighs. His hips shifted, giving her better access to his package as he relaxed under her deft touch. He undid his pants, revealing his erection tenting his boxers. She played with his tool through his underwear, caressing the insides of his thighs and moving up and down along his shaft. "Mmmmhh... that's good, girl...." he sighed with his eyes closed and a placid smile on his face.

Rosita could see Kingston was enjoying the treatment, the same smile on his face she loved so much. She could feel a warm glow of pleasure beginning behind her navel as she toyed with him. She continued playing with him for a few moments before he lifted his hips from the black leather of his chair to slide his boxers around his ankles. He sat again watching her, his erection had now reached its full size -- the tip of his rod raised nearly eight inches off of his lap. She salivated at the sight, her desire for him spiking higher still. Stopping herself short of swallowing him, she remembered she had not yet received permission to blow him.

Kingston relaxed further into the leather upholstery and stared hungrily as Rosita's hose-clad toes gingerly poked and prodded at his eight inches of manmeat. "Yes, touch it Rosy," he commanded, feeling his abdomen clench and pulse as she brushed his cock. Her silken feet came together around his shaft, stroking up and down in a slow, teasing rhythm. "Huhhh..., keep going," he got out around his sigh of pleasure, luxuriating in the sensuousness of her velvet-smooth soles rubbing along his member. She kept a steady, rhythmic pressure and increased the tempo, until he was groaning aloud and pushing his hips back into her stockinged toes.

Rosita loved that she could make him groan like that, her own excitement building as her pussy continued to darken her crimson thong. _I want that_. "King," she asked, "may I use my mouth?" Another loud moan of enjoyment and a quick nod was her answer. Getting to her knees before him, she grabbed his hips with both hands, using them for leverage as she pressed herself onto him, swallowing him to the hilt in one go. Rosita inhaled the earthen musk of his scent, her pussy flooded by his intoxicating aroma. His cock felt so good in her mouth, completely filling it and bumping against her throat. She could taste his delicious precum as he slid in and out of her hungry hole, face-fucking herself with his tool.

Feeling her throat spasming around his shaft, Kingston enjoyed Rosita's attentions, groaning loudly at this point, "Oooohh, good girl! I've got a treat for you!" A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes, "But not yet." He wrapped his fingers around her top bun and yanked her off of his cock. "Ah ah ah," he chided, shaking a finger at her, "Playtime's not over. You haven't cleaned the undercarriage yet." He lifted his legs up onto the desk, giving her access to his perineum and beyond. "Lick it clean." He commanded.

Rosita set to work, slurping at Kingston's underside, tonguing back and forth between his darkstar and massive orbs. She attached to one, suctioning on like a lamprey, and pulled it away from his body, stretching out the skin and heightening her master's bliss. A low growl of feral pleasure escaped his throat then, and she smiled around his testicle. She did **so** love hearing him enjoy himself. Switching her attentions to the other, she repeated the procedure and brought a finger to bear on his backdoor. "Master, may I?" she asked, breaking off his balls to glance up at him. Kingston nodded assent and she brushed her finger against his twitching anus.

 _Let's see him writhe._ She thought as she used her own slick to wet her finger, coating it and bringing it back to his rear entrance. With steady pressure, and her mouth on his package, his sphincter relaxed and allowed her entry to his hidden depths. She ventured deeper, her finger slithering back and forth, plumbing his backside for the male g-spot.

Squirming in pleasure at her persuasive touch, Kingston pressed his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into her, and vice versa. He could feel the tightness of his hole, pulsing around the intruder, clenching and relaxing as she moved farther along his darkened canal. A dull pressure was building in his belly, beneath his diaphragm and far behind his penis. When she finally did reach his prostate, the pressure spiked and a burst of electric bliss shot throughout his body. "Ahh! So good, don't stop!"

Encouraged by his outburst, Rosita began massaging her finger within his greedy hole, timing her head movements to match. At some point she had also begun to grip his shaft with her other hand, twisting with a zealous rhythmic pressure at the base of his cock. Swirling her tongue over the head, she took care to hit his glans with the same rhythm as the rest of the treatment he was receiving, turning Kingstons low groans into exultant moans of ecstasy. She could feel his balls tightening, scrunching up against his tool, his rod swelling even more within her slick embrace. He was close, so close. She redoubled her efforts, loud slurping and gagging sounds escaped her mouth as his cock pistoned in and out of her greedy maw.

"UUU-UH-H-HAH-Ah-ah-aaa-aahhhhh....." his entire lower body spasmed then, a bone-deep prostate orgasm that lifted him off his chair. Her finger went numb, and for a moment she feared she'd lost it as his anus clenched down, seizing with the force of his orgasm.

His hot sticky seed flooded into her, past her mouth and down her throat. She was determined to swallow it all, but it overflowed despite her efforts, puffing her cheeks full with gooey goodness. She pulled off of him, unable to take any more as his final spurts shot out, landing atop her forehead and chin.

He was spent, his purpled shaft now shrinking quickly. Rosita opened her jaws to reveal her empty mouth -- she'd swallowed him all. Lustful eyes still looking up at him, she pulled his silk boxers back up around his hips and cleaning him up to normalcy. After she ensured that Kingston looked the part of a respectable CEO, she leaned back to stand, pulling her heels out from underneath his desk.

"Excellent work, as usual, Rosy. You've been a good girl." He stood then, adjusting his hair back into place as she slipped back into her heels. Pulling her close he licked the result of their activity off her face and then pressed his lips to hers. Her knees grew weak, but wanting to please him she readily accepted his seed, showing it to him with a smile before swallowing it as well.

Kingston admired her for a moment before breaking the silence, "Back to business, I suppose. I've got someone to fire today." Rosita turned to collect her tablet where she had laid it on his desk before facing Kingston again. They took a moment to inspect each other for _indecencies_ before a final kiss and a swat on the ass sent her outside to find Suzette.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading through! I'm new to AO3 and (smut/pleasure) writing in general, love to hear feedback about what y'all liked/thought can be improved.
> 
> If you like the style, I could use some beta editors for another OC work I have going -- check my profile for my contact info!


End file.
